My Final Judgment Day
by crystalessence
Summary: Kindness in words creates confidence. Kindness in thinking creates profoundness. Kindness in giving creates Love. After her fathers execution Blake Belladonna is alone and afraid. Everyone she has every cared about has disappeared from her life including her brother. Then one day in one of the darkest moments of her despair a voice calls out to her. BlackxBunny shipping.
1. Chapter 1

My Final Judgment Day

The room was still, the air felt heavy with the depression of confinement but to be honest the occupant of the room had long since become accustomed to the stale air over his 8 year stay in Vale's federal penitentiary.

The cell, which was commonly called Deaths waiting room by the other prisoners on the Row, was very small and cramped barley holding the necessities of a toilet of the bed. However the Government of Vale was not inclined to provide the most comforting arrangements for a man condemned to death. The Waiting Rooms lone occupant sat on a bed that was far too small for his large frame, his hands folded and his head bowed in prayer.

Suddenly a loud clang could be heard outside the cell, causing the man to raise his head just in time to see the door of cell being opened. Light poured into the dark cell and for a moment the man found himself blinded.

"Jacob Torchwick?" A gruff called out from the light. "It's time, please stand slowly and step out here. Any sudden movement and we will be forc-."

"I am well aware what you will be forced to do Jason, please for once will you treat me as a human being rather than an animal?" Jacob replied with a huff he was frustrated but he took small satisfaction in the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with the overly ambitious and rough guard after today. Then he took a deep shuddering breath as he stood and walked out of Deaths Waiting Room for the last time.

Once outside Jacob's hands and feet were quickly shackled. Then Jason and another guard took him roughly by the shoulders and marched him towards a large double doorway that led to a walk way that separated the Death Chamber from the Waiting room. Stepping outside Jacob relished in the feelings that he had been deprived of for so long. He stopped for a moment, neither guard said anything having done this far too many times to count, closing his eyes Jacob allowed himself to take in the cool fall air which caressed his cheeks and the feeling of warmth that the setting sun cast upon his face. Then with a deep shuddering breath he looked forward and continued to his doom.

The possession progressed silently for a minute before coming to a stop just outside the large white building where they were met by the prisons Warden who wore a pained grimace. Jacob tried to break the tension with a smile and some conversation.

"Hernia giving you trouble still Vic? He said with a chuckle

"Yeah, damned thing is acting up again, looks like I might have to go into to see a doctor." Jacob rolled his eyes at this and laughed, the warden had been saying he would go see a doctor about his hernia for years.

"Well see that you do Vic, I won't be around to bug you about it anymore but rest assured if you die because you neglected your health I will kick your ass." The Warden let out a loud guffaw at this and slapped Jacob on the back. Then his face grew serious and an incredibly sad.

"Listen Jacob, you've been a model prisoner for the 7 years you've been here since you were transferred in fact you have been the most peaceful man on Death Row. I want you to know that whatever the state thinks, I believe you're innocent."

Jacob nodded and thanked him for his words both of them knowing that they were not helpful in anyway but Jacob felt no resentment, he had long since giving up any hope that he would be saved from his brother's mistake and he was at peace with that. He was the eldest and as such it should be his duty to protect Roman even if it meant is own death. As they walked into the Death Chamber he thought about his last words for the first time, he had always preached peace between all races and all beings and he decided, with the conviction of a man knowing his death was imminent, that he would continue to do so even as the needle slammed home.

Blake Belladonna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the dress she wore was black and her face was damp with tears. 8 years of waiting, hoping, praying for some miracle to come and save her father were for naught. The night of judgment was here, and no miracle was coming. She glanced around the empty witness room reserved for the convicted families and felt anger bubble in her chest. Her bother Adam had promised that he would be here, be here to say goodbye to their father, but as the day of execution drew closer Adam had become more distant. When questioned he always replied that he was helping Uncle Roman which was not reassuring especially since Adam knew as well as her that their father had taken the fall for Roman.

The lights in the room dimmed as the one-way glass at the front of the room cleared to reveal a white oval room with various drawers and medical equipment, in the center of the room strapped to a metal table was her father Jacob Belladonna Torchwick.

Blake's Hands flew up to cover her mouth and stifle a sob as she took in her father's appearance. He looked so much worse than he had during his last visit. His pale skin had become leathery and gaunt, his once proud green eyes were dull and full of a sadness that Blake had never seen before and his face was covered in scars, so many scars, from prison yard fights. His hair was unruly and sticking up in places giving him what would have been an adorable scruffy look had it not been so pitiful to see. The most horrifying thing however was the new addition of a EKG machine that was placed in the center of his shirtless chest which was emitting a calm _Beepbeep Beepbeep _

Jacob locked eyes with his daughter and gave her a weak smile which Blake tried to return through the tears that now flowed down her face undeterred. A man in a grey suit next to her father reached behind the table and flipped a switch which caused the old loudspeaker, which was connected to the witness rooms, to crackle and pop to life.

"Reverend Jacob Torchwick you have been charged and convicted with the first degree murder of Summer Rose, The great kingdom of Vale has decreed that for this heinous crime you should be put to death. The method of execution has been chosen as lethal Injection. Do you have any last words?"

Her father seemed to take a deep breath to steady himself, the EKG emitting slightly faster beeps, and begun his last sermon.

"Let me begin by addressing my daughter" He said looking straight at Blake "Nothing I can say will ease the pain that I have put you through Darlin, this was not the life I wanted for you. I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done, please" he stopped for a moment as he choked on a cry that threatened to throw him into hysterics "please remember everything I taught you, every life is sacred even those of your enemies. Remember that Blakey and know that I am so proud of you and I love you so very much."

With this he looked to his right, toward the other witness room. He seemed to look pleadingly at the family of the victim before saying "I'm sorry for taking from you I won't ask for your forgiveness for I do not deserve it. I hope this satisfies your desire for Justice." And then he turned and signaled the Warden who turned off the speaker.

This was it, the moment that Blake had been dreading. She had read enough books to know what the procedure consisted of and now she would get to see the words in a book put into practice. First through one of three in her father's arms they injected him with Pentobarbital, an anesthetic that is meant to put the convicted to sleep for the last time. Blake felt her heart break as her father's eyes closed, never to see the light again.

Next, through the second I.V, they injected her father with Pancuronium Bromide a paralytic that calmed his muscles and slowed his heart.

Then Blake watched in silent Horror as the final I.V emptied itself into her father. Potassium Chloride, which caused her father's strong heart to stop beating.

Sorrow, resentment towards the pitiful humans who took her father away from her and most of all an overwhelming hatred for her cowardly Uncle swelled within Blake as she slid off her chair and onto the floor as sobs wracked her body and tears fell freely. Even though the loudspeaker was turned off she could hear the EKG meter in her head as it counted off the last seconds of her father's life.

_Beepbeep, beepbeep beeeeeeeeeeee….._

Time of Death 7:45 pm October 31st

Blake's heart shattered.

_**This was very difficult to write both story wise and emotionally, I do hope that you all have enjoyed this look into a possible Blake backstory. Please leave me a review let me know what you think. Also this story is going to be a VelvetxBlake or Black Bunny story don't like don't read. Anyway Thank you so much for reading and until next time Blessed Be. **_

_**~Crystal judgment **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kindness Given**

Velvet was cold, freezing in fact. The crisp autumn air had begun giving away to the first ferocious bites of winter. Frost had begun to cover the ground and the trees relinquished what leaves they had left to the bitter wind. These leaves circled violently through the ashen sky as the wind began to pick up, causing a shiver to run up the spine of a solitary figure.

Nineteen-year-old Velvet Scarlatina let out yet another sigh of frustration, pulling her scarf ever tighter around her face and neck in an effort to negate some of the frigid air. The more she continued her march through the deserted park, the more she continually cursed herself for not having the presence of mind to grab a heavier jacket before leaving her apartment that morning.

_I really need to stop believing every word that overweight slob of a weatherman spouts, _she thought as she absentmindedly reached her hand up to make sure her stocking cap was secure and that her long brown rabbit-like ears were safe from the cold.

"You can't afford to get sick again, Velvet. Professor Ozpin will have your head if you miss work again because you got a case of the sniffles," she muttered to herself in her lilting accent. Being a full-time college student, as well as a part-time assistant, was taking its toll on Velvet. It was only midway through her first semester at Beacon University and she already felt like she was being crushed under the pressure. As a matter of fact, she knew that she was getting sick - she had woken up with an enormous headache and a running nose.

_Why in Andraste's name I thought interning would be a good idea is beyond me. Must have been drunk or something when I applied. Maybe I should tell Mr. Ozpin it's interfering with my school work….Oh I can't lie to him, especially after he gave me this position despite my hectic school schedule. Besides Velvet, what would Mum and Dad have thought of their daughter quitting just because the going got tough?_

It was then that she heard the crying, a sound that halted all thought and sent a wave of surprised panic flooding through her system. Velvet felt her heart stop as she jumped at the sudden sound. As her hands flew up to cover her mouth, a small frightened squeak escaped her. Velvet walked around a large tree that stood on the edge of the path and was stunned at what, or rather who, she found lying, curled into a ball against the tree.

It was a young woman who looked to be about Velvet's age. The girl was slender, of average height, and had a smooth pale complexion that was accentuated by the blackest hair that Velvet had ever seen. The most stunning thing about the girl had nothing to do with her looks, though. The raven-haired beauty was wearing clothing that would be far more suited to a sunny day in the middle of the summer. As it was here in the early throes of what was already proving to be one of the coldest winters on record, the shorts, stockings and blouse left the poor girl shivering in the snow.

"Um hello, miss? Are you alright?" Velvet said nervously, just loud enough for the girl to hear her. However no answer came - just another violent shiver as the girl clenched her eyes closed. It was then that Velvet noticed the tears; the source of the crying that she had heard moments before had in fact been the girl.

Velvet, upon seeing the state of the girl, reacted on pure instinct bred from years of upbringing by her saintly mother. She stepped forward towards the girl, undoing the clasp on her jacket as she kneeled down, and wrapped it around the bare shoulders of the raven-haired girl. The girl, not surprisingly, jumped at the sudden interaction, and her eyes flew up to make contact with Velvet's own. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as bright, tear-filled yellow eyes, swollen from crying, locked with hesitant golden brown.

Velvet felt a shiver go up her spine, although she wasn't entirely sure it was from the cold. The girl's eyes were full of a despair and sadness that she was not unaccustomed to seeing; such gloom was prevalent during her upbringing in one of the many Faunus ghettos, or as the government of Vale liked to call them, "Designated Housing". It was then that Velvet found her eyes drifting to the top of the raven girl's head and noticed the two small black-and-white cat ears that adorned her head.

_Well, that may explain why she's out here in the middle of the park. Not many innkeepers in this city are known Fauna lovers, _Velvet thought with a grimace as she began to rub the girl's arms through the jacket in an attempt to warm up her skin. The girl remained quiet, eyes still fixed on Velvet as she went about her ministrations. Velvet was worried about the girl; her skin was so cold and white that she must have been out in the snow for some time. She silently thanked the Goddess when she saw some flush start to return to the girl's face. She then looked up to meet her companion's piercing gaze once again.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina, what's your name?" she asked trying to sound cheerful, despite the cold that was starting to bite at her own skin. Velvet tried desperately to keep the nervous throbbing of her heart in check - she had never been good with strangers. The girl was silent for several moments as her eyes searched Velvet's for something that she couldn't quite place, before answering in a small extremely hesitant voice that was as smooth and soft as Velvet's namesake.

"Blake…My name's Blake Belladonna."

Velvet gave her a large friendly smile that her mother used to say could brighten even a Grimm's day.

"Well, Miss Belladonna, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now as pleasant as it is out here, I can think of a hundred or so better places for two faunas to chat, can't you? Now do you have a hotel I can take you to…" she said trailing off. She had dropped the fact that she was a Fauna in hopes of getting the girl to open up to her a bit more….And yes, also as an attempt to convince her to get out of the cold. Blake stared at her, eyes still swollen but drying. Her ears had twitched at the mention of her being a fauna, and she swiftly leaned forward so that her nose was in the crook of Velvet's neck. She then began sniffing.

Velvet tried to remain absolutely still as the cat-eared girl took in her scent, the sudden closeness startling her but not surprising her; this was a common test that Faunas did in order to tell if someone was of their own kind. All Faunas have the unique ability to detect Aura through scent and thus can also detect whether or not the person they interact with is Fauna or a human in disguise. After several seconds, Blake seemed satisfied and leaned back against the tree, noticeably more relaxed.

"I…am afraid I am not staying anywhere at the moment."

Velvet visibly frowned and clucked her tongue as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Blake, bringing her to her feet.

"Well, that simply won't do. C'mon, my apartment isn't that far from here. You can come stay with me until you have a alternative. " Velvet said this with such a confidence that she didn't even take a moment and think about the fact that she had just offered her home to a complete stranger.

Blake stared at her, far too stunned for words, as the rabbit-eared Fauna, at least that's what the scent of her Aura led her to believe, took her down the path of the park towards the student apartment complex. This kindness was not natural to her, especially since after her father's death and her friends and neighbors had shunned her as the daughter of a convicted killer. To find someone who was so willing to aid her…shifted something in her heart, and tears threatened to spill out again.

As Velvet walked with naught but a thin sweater and stocking cap to keep herself warm, she kept her own coat tight around Blake's shivering shoulders. Seeing such generosity, Blake whispered ever so quietly, far too quietly for the young woman beside her to hear…

"Th-Thank you."

**Authors note. Wow I had a ton of fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! Remember all reviews help me to make this story better and better and more enjoyable for you to read! Also I would like to thank Sakura Kissu for editing and giving story feedback. Well that's it for me again hope you all enjoyed and until next time Blessed Be!**

**~Crystal **


	3. Chapter 3

**Minimal Beat**

The waning winter sun had long since sunk behind the snow caped mountains to the west by the time that the Faunus pair reached the red bricked exterior of Velvet's three story apartment building. As such the temperature had dropped exponentially as was evident by the shaky white columns of vapor escaped the two young women's lips as the hurriedly approached sanctuary.

The pair entered the apartment building and were greeted with a wave of warmth which caused a small mew of relief to escape Velvets lips. She was sick and since giving over jacket over to the raven haired girl she had slowly felt the cold wind cold chipping away at her, leaving her face flush and her fingers numb with cold.

Velvet cast a concerned glance at her companion whose manner of dress was far less suited for the weather than her own. However the cat ear Faunus appeared to be no worse for wear than she had when Velvet had first come across her. Her cheeks seemed to have regained some flush which made Velvet let loose a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

The cat ears upon the girls head twitched at the sudden warmth and wide amber yellow eyes turned up to meet Velvets gaze. Velvet felt that all too familiar feeling of nervous panic seep into her heart. Velvet was many things, and despite her earlier display of hospitality, a people person was not among them.

'deep breaths Velvet….that's' it, no reason to freak out, She's just staring at you, probably wondering why you blew in her ear. Wait… she doesn't think I meant it in that way?! Oh Goddess! She must think of me as some sort of pervert now. Oh bother! Why must helping someone be so complicated?

"S-so….this is your home?" A small voice beside her said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Velvet blinked startled at Blake's, which was what her name was wasn't it? , question. The ended brunette stared dumbly at Blake for a moment before nodding once. Then taking her companions hand in her own, Velvet began to lead the raven haired girl to the row of elevators that stood at the far end of the lobby.

"Well….I actually live up on the third floor but this is my building, c'mon let's get you inside and get you into something a bit more comfortable" Velvet felt her face go scarlet as she realized the possible implications of her last statement and quickly tried to correct it.

"I mean get you into something that'll warm you up, I mean um err…." She trailed off, muttering random nonsensical curses at herself until the soft ding that announced the arrival of the elevator sounded, saving her from further embarrassment for the moment as she led Blake inside and hit the button for the third floor.

Blake for her part remained relative silence as she stared at her companion with amused curiosity clear in her amber colored eyes. There was something in the way the girl acted that made Blake feel, what was the word? Relaxed. Yes that was it, something about Velvets nervous demeanor made Blake feel much more at ease than she had for some period of time. It still floored her that someone could be so kind and Blake for all intents and purposes was convinced that this was all a dream and when she awoke, she would be back in the middle of that park, freezing and alone. This made her grimace, of course that had to be it. This was all a dream, what kind of person would take pity on her?

Well if this is a dream…I suppose I should just make the most of if, Goddess knows it's a fair sight better than my usual nightmares.

She thought, careful to keep her sigh internalized as to not draw the attention of the Faunus girl next to her. Then a soft moan from beside her drew Blake, startled, out of her melancholy state. She turned her amber gaze upon Velvet and was greeted with the sight of the aforementioned bunny girl was massaging a pair of long brown Rabbit ears that protruded a foot and a half from the top of her mop of messy brown hair. Velvet caught her staring and offered a sheepish smile as a blush spread across her face as she explained in that same lilting accent that seemed to promise safety and comfort.

"You have no idea how good this feels" She said gesturing to her ears "I've had them covered up for nearly 3 hours out in the cold, it feels really nice to get them free of that dreadful stocking cap." As she finished her statement Velvet closed her eyes, seemingly to enjoy the sensation of her ears being out in the open air once more.

Before Blake could respond the elevator gave out another soft ping as it reached the third floor. When the doors opened they revealed a giant bear of a man with a with a balding head, scraggily black beard and bush eyebrows standing in the hallway. The man made no acknowledgment of Blake's presence in the elevator, instead his crystalline blue eyes were fixed upon Velvet.

Then in the next moment he moved, far faster than Blake would have thought someone of his size capable, and in one swift motion he wrapped his arms around Velvets body and picked her up into his massive embrace. Velvet let out a frightened shriek which, upon opening her eyes to face her assailant, quickly dissolved into a squeal of delight.

"Uncle Baldemar!" she cried with a laugh, excitement burning in her milk chocolate eyes, as she wrapped her arms around the man's oak sized torso.

After a moment the man set her down and began to speak

"It does me good to see ya in such high spirits lass, Ah take it yer finally over that cold that was bothering ya before I left?" The man boomed in an accent not dissimilar to Velvets own, however Blake noted that it was far thicker and rougher than Velvets pleasant and smooth lilt.

Blake, not wanting to interrupt the obvious reunion tried to silently press herself into the far corner of the elevator. Unfortunately this action the opposite of what she wanted and in the next moment those blue eyes were fixed directly on Blake causing the raven hair girl to freeze where she stood.

Blake repressed a frightened squeak of fear from escaping her throat as she felt her face go red under the man's friendly but piercing gaze.

"And who might ye be lassie?" The man asked in his deep rumbling voice that reminded Blake of the gentle roll of thunder.

Blake opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't for the life of her force herself to form any words. Instead a strangled mess of stuttering whimpers escaped her open mouth as she tried pressing herself further into the corner of the elevator, upon realizing she had no further to go the cat eared Faunus sank to the ground, eyes still fixed on the giant man in front of her.

She knew deep down she was being irrational and more than a little bit childish in her actions however years of instincts had taught her that the bigger the human was the more he or she was to be avoided in order to avoid being beaten or sometimes even worse in an activity that Blake had heard many humans refer to as "Teaching the animals their place."

So when confronted with the man that Velvet had referred to as "Uncle" Baldemar, literally one of the largest humans she had ever seen, with nowhere to run or hide Blake had simple shut down even though he gave her no outward signs of being a violent man.

As a result of this fear Blake simply sat in the elevators corner and stared at Baldemar with wide, fearful, eyes several seconds trying desperately to keep herself from remembering the times in the past when one human or another had decided she needed to be "Taught a lesson."

Thankfully Velvet was there to take notice of Blake's distress and intervene, stepping forward so that she put herself next to Blake. Velvet kneeled down and looked Blake in the eyes with such compassion and understanding that Blake for the second time that day felt her mind go blank with how to respond to such unconditional kindness. Then with a small smile Velvet wrapped her arm tentatively around Blake and, gently, helped that cat eared faunas to her feet.

Gently, Velvet walked her companion out of the elevator and into the hallway where Baldemar stood a sympathetic smile upon his lips. Blake looked up at him for a moment then looked away as she muttered a fear tinged apology for the way she acted. The large man shook his head, still smiling, as he said

"Ah no need to apologize Ahm sorry Lass I forget that ah can be a bit….intense." The man gave a light chuckle at this as if it were part of some joke long forgotten but just remembered, after a moment he continued. "Allow me to introduce mahself "he said as he carefully extended a hand towards Blake " Mah name is Hansel Baldemar, but you can just call me Baldemar, Ah am Velvet's Uncle and the owner of this fine building. Now who might you be ? "

Blake stared at the man, eyes still cautious, but after several moments of quiet consideration she put her hand in his and gave it a small shake. Then In a small hesitant voice she replied.

"Blake, just Blake" Velvet glanced at her companion with concern but said nothing regarding her omission of her last name.

The man's smile grew even larger as he gave out another jolly laugh, forgetting his volume again. "Well it's a pleasure to make yer acquaintance Just Blake , well Id best be off, the wife will have me hide if ah don't get back to her soon." With a short bow to the pair of girls Baldemar stepped into the elevator himself and pressed one of the many buttons. Just before the doors closed however he called out to them once more.

"Oh and Velvet? Be sure to bring yer new friend around to meet your aunt Gretel, and Blake should ye be finding yourself in need of company other than my niece don't be afraid to stop by and sit a spell with me wife she can keep yer ears and mind busy for hours on end. "

With that the doors to the elevator closed leaving Velvet and Blake alone once more. Velvet realized her hands where still around Blake's torso as did Blake and they both jumped away from each other. Both of them blushing furiously. The pair stood, an awkward silence hanging in the air until finally Blake broke the silence.

"Well….H-he seems nice" she stuttered hoping that Velvet wouldn't bring up her odd behavior. Thankfully the Goddess seemed to be favoring Blake especially this day for Velvet made no mention of it, instead she simply replied.

"Yes, he's really a big old softie once you get to know him. He was even kind enough to let me rent an apartment here at a discount whilst I am attending University. Anyway we best be getting off, my apartment is just at the end of this hall."

Velvet grasped Blakes hand in her own and led her down the hall to the last door on the left. A plate on the door announced it to be apartment number 308 . Velvet fished a key out of her pocket and ,after fiddling with the handle for a moment, unlocked the door. Opening it inwards Velvet gestured for Blake to enter.

Blake froze, this was it, and this was her last chance to turn back. If this was a dream then she was sure that the second she stepped across the threshold of this apartment she would awaken cold and alone in the middle of the park where she had fallen asleep. On the other hand in the slim chance that this wasn't a dream then that meant stepping into the apartment was taking a huge chance on something she couldn't predict the ending to and somehow that uncertainty was even more scary then the prospect of being alone.

However one look at Velvets kind and expectant smile, her milk chocolate eyes filled with compassion, and Blake found her heart melting and in the next moment she walked into the apartment and into the unknown.

_**Authors Note: Another Chapter Complete! Next we get the grand tour of Velvets apartment! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think please, your reviews help me make this a better story for you! If you have any questions regarding the story thus far feel free to ask and ill answer any questions next chapter! Next on the release schedule is chapter 12 of Roses and Ice:D, a few of you might have recognized Baldemar my Oc here as well ;) well that's it for me thanks again for reading take care and Blessed Be! **_

_** P.s :Theme for this chapter(What I listened to the most when writing it) was Minimal Beat by Lindsey Sterling **_


End file.
